The present invention relates generally to subscriber messaging systems within wireless telecommunications networks and, in particular, to a system for automatically notifying, on a real-time basis, a subscriber of any changes made to their telecommunications services or subscriptions.
Services and features available to mobile telecommunications subscribers are constantly changing and increasing. Protocols and systems have been developed to provide features and functionality beyond basic phone service. One such feature that is incorporated into, but underutilized by, many mobile telecommunications systems is subscriber messaging. For example, GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) cellular systems typically incorporate Short Message Service (SMS). SMS provides a system by which alpha-numeric text messages (up to 160 characters) may be sent to a mobile subscriber (i.e. mobile phone). With appropriate support systems, a subscriber may thus receive text messages in addition to, or in lieu of, a phone call.
Despite a variety of available convenience features such as SMS, conventional mobile telecommunications systems fail to provide subscribers with real-time notification of changes to their services and subscriptions; especially where those changes are not directly initiated by a subscriber. This results in a number of problems not only for subscribers, but also for mobile telecommunications providers, particularly from a customer satisfaction perspective.
Consider, for example, long distance provider service and instances of xe2x80x9cslammingxe2x80x9d. Typically, a mobile subscriber elects a preferred long distance carrier to use in conjunction with their cellular service. All long distance calls and roaming call extensions will be handled by this carrier. Presently, subscribers have no convenient or timely notification of any changes in preferred carrier; and are not aware of the exact date and time when an authorized carrier change occurs. Where long distance service has been changed without subscriber awareness or authorization, a practice commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cslammingxe2x80x9d, a subscriber typically remains unaware of the change until receiving their next billing statement. The result is increased subscriber dissatisfaction and increased costs for both subscriber and provider.
Further lacking from conventional systems is the receipt, using messaging systems such as SMS, of subscriber authorization of for service changes. Conventional systems thus lack a convenient and efficient bi-directional functionality. Such functionality would allow providers to offer, and subscribers to elect or decline, new and improved services directly and immediately via a subscriber""s mobile phone.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a system automatically providing mobile telecommunications subscribers with immediate notification of changes to their services and subscriptions. It is desirable that such a system provide convenient and efficient bi-directional communication. It is further desirable that such a system use available infrastructure and protocols; cost-effectively providing enhanced subscriber/provider communication and overcoming limitations of conventional methods. It is believed that the system of the present invention described herein solves and addresses these problems and concerns.
The present invention provides a system of structures and methods for automatic and immediate subscriber notification of changes in that subscriber""s mobile communication services and subscriptions. The present invention further provides a system that combines with and utilizes existing messaging service system infrastructure and protocols within mobile telecommunications systems to cost-effectively and efficiently provide this subscriber notification. Notification protocol structure is provided; monitoring subscriber service data, identifying changes in that data, and interfacing with messaging services and systems to communicate those changes to a mobile subscriber.